Superman
Superman is a super-powered alien from the destroyed planet Krypton.He landed on earth in a spaceship sent by his parents in Kansas,Smallvile on the kents farm.Martha and Johnathan kent adopted and raised him like his own child.And they named him Clark Kent his kryptonian name was Kal-el he works for a newspaper in Metropolis named Daily Planet his wife and partner in work is Lois Lane. {{Infobox character {{Infobox character |name =Clark Kent |age = 17 |hair colour = Brown |eye colour = Blue |Family = Martha and Johnathan kent |Friends = Pete,Lana Lang,Lois Lane |nationality =American |resides in = The Kent farm (( Personality Clark Kent is a tall mascular young men who is very nice he rarely swears and gets along with people at work he as clark kent wears glasses and is a well respected man.He appeared in action comics #1 and superman comics.While his second alter ego Kal he is rebelious mean violent totaly free of inhibition and doesnt try to hide his secrets Clark on the other hand trys to hide his secrets. Superpowers and Abilities *Solar battery- This ability is the primal core from which all of Clark's superhuman powers and abilities manifest from. The interior of his body stores sunlight emitted from the Earth's yellow sun, and seems to operate like a battery. *Super strength-Clark's chief physical ability is his superior superhuman strength. Direct exposure or contact with the rays given off by Earth's yellow sun, makes him much more powerful and his strength capacity gets magnified to a degree. Clark, as a growing adolescent, was extremely strong, and as such, he would often be seen using his strength to help out around the Kent farm, by plunging fence posts into the ground, driving in nails with his thumb, lifting up tractors and other heavy machinery for his father Jonathan. Also, during this time, he would use this ability to stop rogue metahumans and save people all around Smallville, Kansas. He apparently, was aware of this power since the Kents found him in the field, and would on occasions, break tables and walls with his fists when he was little, until his parents taught him to never to use his powers in such a violent fashion. Clark, as he grew older, got stronger. *Super speed-Clark can move and or react at superhuman speeds that far exceed the speed of sound barrier whether it is on land or underwater. Clark through accelerated vision perceives the entire world in slow motion. Clark, as a growing adolescent, could run or move extremely fast, and would often be seen using this ability to rescue people in very tight situations. Even as a child, Clark could, as iterated in , move fast, even more so than kids his own age, and even full adults, although he displayed signs of enhanced speed as a toddler. At first, Clark could travel around to places in Smallville in minutes, and as such, his movements could be perceived by his family and friends but not by those who were ignorant to his abilities. Later on, as he harnessed this ability and through years of practice, became too fast for anyone to follow and or detect, and even machines couldn't record his movement. Clark can now run on water and was able to run back to Metropolis from London England in just 15 seconds.Recently Clark has admitted that eversince he gained the power of flight, he became slower whenever he runs. *Super intelligence- Like any Kryptonian, Clark possesses a genius level intellect, and under a yellow sun this power is amplified hundreds of times beyond those human beings. Clark is very smart his brain works similar or superior to a high powered computer, he is able to make immensely fast calculation and multi tasking at alarming rates. Clark while in super-speed mode he sees everything at a virtual stand still because his perceptions are greatly enhanced to cope while moving so fast, if they were not enhanced he would crash into every building or object he came in contact with. *Eidetic memory-With his accelerated brain activity, Clark can receive or process large amounts of information and data at once, reading words and pictures at a fast pace. Clark does have a photographic memory with total recall and has the ability to super-read an entire encyclopaedia in seconds and he can retain large amounts of information flawlessly *Omnilingualism- At first, Clark could only learn Kryptonian thanks to Kryptonian technology of Jor-El, after embracing his destiny as Superman, he learned and spoke fluent Hindi, French and Ape (Haunted'). '''Like his ability to fly, this power was also blocked due Clark´s fears and doubts about his destiny. Through this power, Clark can learn, speak, undestand and read any language on Earth, (human and animal languages), and most aliens. *Invunerability- Under a yellow sun, Clark has an invisible forcefield aura that renders him invulnerable to virtually any forms of physical harm. Much like his speed and strength, Clark's durability capacity increased gradually as he gets older. When he was younger, he was immune to bullets, flames, cold temperatures, and all earthly diseases and sicknesses, and was able to collide with cars head on and come out completely unfazed. Also, due to the aura that surrounds Clark, even his hair is somewhat invulnerable to damage, as seen when Lana while possessed by Margaret Isobel Thoreaux, tried to cut his hair with a pair of scissors, and they snapped in half on contact. Now as an adult, along with still being immune to diseases, bullets, and temperature extremes; rockets/silos, bombs and lasers can't harm him in any way. He is now basically indestructible; even something devastating like an atom or nuclear bomb would have no effect on him. However, despite his high resistance, forms of Kryptonite, magic, aliens and Kryptonian objects/artifacts can greatly damage him. *Healing factor- Clark is superhumanly regenerative and can heal or recover from wounds instantly when he is not exposed to green Kryptonite. Direct sunlight greatly amplifies this capacity of this ability. *Super stamina-- Clark can run, exercise, or take part in strenuous action for days on end without getting tired; he never sweats unless he is exposed to Green kryptonite.(except season 2 episode 2 he sweat from temperature or because he sees Desirée Atkins) *X Ray vision-Clark can see through any type of matter, except for lead, just by concentrating. It may appear as a skeletal image similar to the ones seen on hospital x-rays, or it may be a full color image. Originally, he appeared to have mastered the skeletal images over full color. Just recently, however, he has mastered both aspects of this ability. *Heat vision- Clark can emit extreme pulses of heat and fire beams from his eyes, which was first triggered by his level of sexual stimulation. Over time and training, he has learned to develop and control his sexuality and therefore his heat vision. He has fully mastered this ability. *Super hearing- Clark can hear indirect whispers, frequencies, pitches, and other volumes of sound from vast distances. As an adult, Clark can multitask and use super-hearing and can also super-speed and hear conversations while he's moving. *Super breath/Artic breath-Clark can release strong pulses, currents, or waves of air by exhaling. He can also freeze people and objects the same way. At age 19, Clark was vulnerable in the Phantom Zone and returned to Earth with super-strong sneezes. When he got better, he honed the sneezes as super breath. He later learned how to use an arctic version of his super breath. *Super dexterity-Clark is able to throw a basketball into a hoop yards away easily and he never trips. (Duplicity) When he failed to throw a football in a hoop, Martha was shocked and stated that she had never seen him miss before. (Jinx) *Super leap-Clark can combine his super strength and dexterity to perform highly accurate super leaps. The first time Clark jumped a vast distance, he displayed great hesitancy; since then, he's shown increasing amounts of confidence and control over his super leaps. His "super leaps," as of now, are a substitute for flying, as Clark has yet to fully learn how to fly. *Flight- After he fully embraced his destiny, he gained the ability to fly, enabling him to hover, levitate, or transverse through the air at fast velocities. Clark has the ability to defy gravity by the means of gravitational manipulation or the ability to generate an anti-gravity field aound himself. He has perfect control over this, he can move perfectly in any direction and also can levitate. Clark also has the ability to fly in outer space. Under his own power he can fly through space at planetary distances and to other galaxies. In a rather short amount of time, Clark has proven to have completely mastered this ability. (Finale, Part 2). *Longevity- , Clark will live for an extremely long period of time, explaining it as if he can "go on forever." While under the light of a yellow sun Clark would age without appearing to do so. This power retards his aging process making him effectively immortal. Also, Jonathan and John Jones have stated that he may be immortal or at least very long-lived. *Micro vision-Clark has the ability to see things too small for the human eye to normally see. *Telescopic vision-Clark has the ability to see things miles away. *Precognition- On multiple occasions, Clark has been shown to be able to see glimpses of the future. *Telekinesis-Clark has used telekinesis to pull one of the Kryptonian stones towards him while he was brainwashed as Kal-El. *infrared vision- Clark is able to see heat signatures. * Skilled hand on hand combat. Vulnerabilities *Kryptonite-Is radioactive remnants of his home planet Krypton. The known variations of kryptonite affect him in different ways. Like Kryptonians, kryptonite is affected by Earth's yellow sun which gives these rocks abilities that greatly influence them. Clark can protect himself from kryptonite radiation using lead. Removal of the substance reverses the effects. **Green Kryptonite(also known as green-k)- along with magic, is one of his greatest weaknesses. It renders Clark physically weak and mentally ill; the effects will make Clark weaker the longer he's exposed to its radiation. Sometimes and depending on the circumstance, he can use his powers while in its presence. (Jitters, ''Fever, Shattered, Resurrection, Crisis, Splinter, and Abandoned) He once stated that green kryptonite exposure hurts more than cracked ribs. While powerless, after getting thrown into a car windshield, his ribs were fractured, and he stated, "I'd take this over meteor rocks any day of the week", conforming to the statement made above. As Clark has gotten older and stronger, he seems to have developed some resistance or tolerance to green kryptonite, though he is still vulnerable to its affects. **Red Kryptonite(Also known as red k)-does't weaken him or physically affect him in any way, so he can use his powers and abilities. Its affects are psychological, making him lose his inhibitions and social conscience; the effects strengthen over long periods of exposure. Under the influence of red kryptonite, Clark usually refers to himself as "Kal" **, short for his birth name, Kal-El. **Blue Kryptonite(Also known as blue k)- robs Clark of his powers and abilities but does not cause him any physical or mental ailment. **Gold Kryptonite(Also known as gold k)-can give Clark permanent wounds or scars that can't ever be healed and it can also cause him to lose his powers and abilities forever. **Black Kryptonite(Also known as black k)- can separate Clark from his Kryptonian persona, Kal-El. **Silver Kryptonite-is a synthetic kryptonite that doesn't weaken Clark's abilities, though too much of exposure can make him sweat, his eyes will start to dilate, his skin becomes pale. and his breatheing becomes heavy. It makes Clark dangerously paranoid and suspicious, inducing hallucinations in the process. This rock is essentially made up of organic matter that Brainiac is made up of. *Red sun radiation-renders Clark mortal because its radiation removes all of his of powers and abilities. *Magic-Clark is shown to be vulnerable to magic, first seen in Jinx and confirmed in the following episode Spell, then proven once again in Warrior where Zatanna charms Clark to kiss her. *High pitched voices-Because of his super hearing, Clark's ears are extra-sensitive to extreme noises such as Black Canary's sonic scream or Silver Banshee's banshee scream. *The more powerful metahumans can hurt Clark. *Lead-Clark can't see through lead with his X-ray vision. *Hypnosis/Mind control-Certain metahumans, the more powerful ones, can affect Clark's mind. Category:Characters